Restia Ashdoll
Restia is Kazehaya Kamito's contracted spirit, She is a high level darkness elemental spirit in the form of young girl. She is later revealed to be the incarnation of the will of the Darkness Elemental Lord, Ren Ashdoll. In elemental waffe form, she transforms into a jet-black demon sword known as «Vorpal Sword» - the sword that pierces truth. She is capable of transforming herself to sword form on her own and being wielded by others without forming a contract. Appearance Restia, in her elemental waffe form, is a sleek one-handed blade of darkness. In her human form, she is a young girl who wears a night-colored dress. She has a pale complexion with long black hair and her eyes are dusk-colored. In the anime, her elemental waffe form is depicted as a black sword with red trimmings on the edge and purple additions along the center of the blade. Personality In the past, as a valuable partner of Kamito, Restia was nurturing and caring towards him. In the present, and after her wish, she became more manipulative and devious (possibly as a result of her corruption or the will that is within her.), willing to go to any lengths in order to have Kamito awaken as the Demon King. However, she still deeply cares for Kamito and apparently returns to her past personality after she aids Kamito in his fight against Rubia. Background Restia was created by the Darkness Elemental Lord, Ren Ashdoll, to serve as the vessel for her will in order to guide the future Demon Kings. She also stated that she had taken part in the Spirit War between the five Elemental Lords and Ren Ashdoll, clashing with the Scarlet Valkyrie, Ortlinde (Claire's current spirit). It was mentioned that she was the highest ranking spirit in service of the previous Demon King. Restia met Kamito at the Instructional School. For him to further improve his skills, she became his mentor, teaching him combat, various things about the world and also enabling him to get his feelings again. However, after realizing his emotions were forming, she, Restia, was sealed in «Sulaiman's Ring» by Kamito's superiors. During the major incident with a flame spirit which destroyed the Instructional School, he managed to escape with Restia. Thus, she was reunited with him again and shortly after, with the help of Greyworth Ciel Mais he broke her seal. She accompanied Kamito through the previous Blade Dance as his contracted spirit. After Kamito won the Blade Dance three years ago and during his attempt to execute her wish(which was to kill the Elemental Lords), Restia was corrupted by the Otherworldly Darkness, which also resulted in the will of Ren Ashdoll within her being contaminated as well. Her spirit contract with Kamito was also partially severed so she could not return to the spirit world and he could not use her as a partner. At some point, during the three year gap, Restia met Rubia Elstein and entered into an alliance with her. Chronology Areishia Academy Arc The Sword, The Academy and The Hell Cat Girl She was first mentioned to Kamito in a letter from Greyworth which is the reason for Kamito travelling to Areishia Academy in the first place. She made her first appearance when she appeared before Claire and offered her a frenzied spirit. Her next appearance was beside Jio Inzagi, and she was later enslaved temporarily by the powerful spirit, the Mad King Nebuchadnezzur. Upon Jio's defeat she was released and abandoned him, erasing his memories of Kamito's identity. Tempest Arc She encountered Kamito near a fountain in the Castle they were lodging at, they have a brief talk and she kissed him before disappearing. During the first round of the Blade Dance, she told the location of Team Scarlet and Kamito's situation to a team from the Kingdom of Lugia. Later, she took Nepenthes Lore and eradicated nine teams from the competition. She encountered with Kamito and Claire, sending the former down a cliff using spirit magic. She continued to attack other teams and arrived at Team Scarlet's stronghold, where she let Nepenthes Lore used her elemental waffe form to fight Kamito. Restia disappeared after Nepenthes Lore's defeat. She later appeared in Sjora Khan's stronghold to help Kamito overcame the hordes of Demon Spirits. Cross Fire Arc Restia was pursued by the Holy Kingdom of Lugia's Sacred Spirit Knights Team as a result of a standing order for her destruction. After being severely pressured and injured, Restia encountered Claire. Claire protected Restia from the Sacred Spirit team. After evading the Sacred Spirit Team for a while they were eventually cornered and Luminaris then revealed to Claire that Restia is the Vorpal Sword, used by Ren Ashbell three years ago. When Claire was surrounded by the Sacred Spirit Knights, Restia told her Scarlet's true name, allowed Claire to release it's real power with the last remaining force she had. Soon after that, upon encountering Rubia, Restia was handed to Fianna. Restia was later handed over to Kamito when Fianna reunited with him, in her unconscious state. Restia reacted again when Kamito came back to his senses during the fight against Rubia, he awoke her to help him in the fight. During the plan to free the Fire Elemental Lord after winning the Blade Dance, she used Est to kill herself before Ren Ashdoll's contaminated will took her over, attempting to destroy it once and for all. Before her death, she gave a part of her power to Est and sealed Kamito's memories of her to give him a chance at a normal life and prevent him from despairing. However, she also left her psyche within Kamito in order to restore his memory, if he so desired. Spirit War Arc Although she was believed to be dead, Restia appeared once again in the border of the Ordesia Empire and the Kingdom of Lugia. She was found by an elderly couple and was revealed to have lost all of her memories, except for her name. Abilities Vorpal Blast - A powerful blast of energy released from the Sword Trivia *In Light Novel Volume 9 **Her full name was revealed by Rubia Elstein, hinted that she had something to do with the lost Darkness Elemental Lord, Ren Ashdoll. *Vorpal sword is a phrase used by Lewis Carroll in his nonsense poem "Jabberwocky". Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Spirit Category:Team Inferno